I'll always be with you...
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Heero's been held hostage for over two months. When duo goes to retrieve him, all hell breaks loose. When the two boys are found, Duo is in worse shape than heero, but he refuses to be looked at untill his lover is alright. He makes a promise to always be
1. Chapter 1

Mel: No babble in the beginning. Wait till the end.

Legal crap: Don't own it.

Warnings: Implied shounen ai, and some gore… shouldn't be too bad….

Heero woke up to a gentle shaking. He slowly uncurled his stiff body and became aware of the cold, damp cell he was in. A pale hand slid under his chin, lifting his head slightly.

"Heero? Genki desu ka?" Heero put a hand up to his throbbing head and closed his eyes.

'He's not here, he can't be.' Heero slid his knees back up to his chest and let his head rest between them.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you out of here." He wished that the words he heard were true, but the only way he was getting out of this cell was when he would be publicly executed, tomorrow morning.

He felt an arm slip behind his back, urging him to get up. 'No, I won't go yet…' Violet eyes stared deep into his cobalt blue, now tinted red with blood.

"My god! What did they do to you?" Duo slid his other arm under Heero's knees, and gently lifted him up. "We gotta get you out of here before someone comes to check out the mess I made back there."

Heero didn't want to think about what was going on. He was thankful for the intense pain in his head that worsened as Duo began to run. It helped him to forget. He closed his eyes, and let darkness overtake him.

Duo shifted Heero into one arm, and gently slung the limp boy over his shoulder to allow himself to move more quickly, cringing slightly as he thought about what damage he must be doing to the boy's body.

A soft click sent a wave of fear through the braided pilot. His first thought was to get Heero into a position where he wouldn't be open to the expected shot. Duo quickly pulled Heero in front of himself, then bent forward as he ran for the car.

He staggered slightly as he felt hot lead rip though his left thigh. He bit back the pain, and kept his pace up as best he could.

He pulled Heero's body closer to him, tucking the dark brown matted hair under his chin. Another bullet whizzed past him, tearing the back of his black jacket.

"Hang on Hee-chan, just a little further…" Duo grabbed onto the door to the topless jeep and leaped in. He prayed that no one had rigged it, because he didn't have the time or patience to check.

After lying Heero down on the back seat, he popped open the glove compartment to retrieve his gun. He had been too worried about Heero to get it earlier.

Another bullet cut open his cheek. He quickly returned the fire and killed the offending soldier. Remembering the unconscious youth, he turned the jeep on and stepped on the gas. Almost instantly, the glass shattered, showering the poor boy with the shards. He hissed as the splinters flew into the gash on his face, and shielded his eyes.

Duo heard a soft moan behind him, and turned to face Heero. His right arm was soaked with blood, a large wedge of glass embedded in the skin. Duo pulled it out, then fired at the soldiers behind him. There was no time to properly dress the wound, so Duo pushed his ride to the limit in order to get away before any more damage could be done.

He didn't expect his fire to be returned again….

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Oi, Hee-chan. Wake up. You're safe now." Heero smiled as the smooth voice echoed through his mind. Even after months of torture, he could remember everything about his braided love. "Come on Heero, I need you to get some help for me." Hero opened his eyes to find a dark comfort, when he had expected to see harsh white lights; one more torture session before he was killed. "Oh Heero…"

Warm arms wrapped around the thin boy, a feeling that was all too familiar. Heero concentrated hard to focus his eyes. Through his mental haze, he could just make out a set of violet eyes, glistening with unshed tears.

"Duo?" Heero lifted a weak arm up to the heart-shaped face, curiously touching the dried blood. Duo winced in pain, but made no other move. Heero dropped his hand and let his vision blur again. "Tired…."

"God. Hang on Heero!" Duo lifted his head and looked around. "I can't reach the com button…. kuso!" Heero closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to the warm body holding him. "Come on, don't konk out on me again." But Heero was already slipping back into the depths of his mind.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Wufei returned to base—his mission just completed—when he suddenly hissed in agitation. That fool Maxwell had done absolutely nothing to conceal his mobile suit. How pathetic! Did he just want to hang a sign up on his neck 'Gundam pilot here, come and shoot me!' Well, if the American pilot wanted death, that was fine—but he wasn't going to pull the rest of them into the grave! His anger fueling his strength, Wufei quickly scaled Deathscythe—ready to give Duo the longest lecture he had ever been given! He didn't expect to see what was really there….

Duo was sitting in the pilot's seat with Heero lying in his lap, the perfect soldiers head resting on Duo's chest, with shinigami's swollen arms loosely wrapped around the unconscious boy.

"Maxwell! What happened here?" Duo opened his slightly at the sharp voice.

"Oi, Wu-wu… You wanna give me a hand?" Wufei ignored the smart remark on his name, and knelt down in front of Duo to inspect his wounds. His whole body was swollen and he was terribly pale, and to make matters worse, he had two large gashes which should have been cleansed and stitched, but now they were infected.

'What in the world happened?' Wufei carefully lifted Heero's head and opened his eyes. They were completely red from broken blood vessels.

"Those bastards probably slammed his head into something…" Duo slightly lifted his head off of Heero's, and let it rest on one shoulder, squinting his eyes against the pain. "Could you take him inside? I can't move."

Heero's eyes rolled carelessly to one side as Wufei slid his arms underneath him. As the boy realized he was being moved, he wrapped his arms behind Duo's neck and pulled himself closer to the warmth.

"Not yet… not now…" As Heero pressed himself against Duo, the braided boy choked back a scream. Warm blood seeped through a freshly opened wound near his collar bone, but Heero seemed oblivious to the pain he was causing the boy.

"Hee-chan, calm down. You're safe now. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you…" Duo closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky breath. "Wu-man? Help him… please…"

Wufei nodded slightly, and lifted Heero off Duo's lap. Heero's body was so light and boney, Wufei could feel the boy's heart pounding against his chest in fear.

'What did they do to you two?'

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"You're going to send that onna!?!?"

"Wufei, Dr. Poe is the best person we have, and she happens to be in your area. I would not risk sending anyone of lesser talent." The man on the other end of the line kept himself calm and collected, despite Wufei's harsh tone.

"But she's—"

"The best. If you care about your friends, you should be grateful. She should be there shortly." Before Wufei could respond, the man hung up, spurring Wufei's pent up anger to grow as he slammed the phone down on the receiver.

The Chinese boy let out a low growl before turning to face the two boys in the living room. It had taken some work, but Wufei had finally gotten both boys into the house. However, Duo had fallen asleep in the time it took Wufei to put Heero in the house and come back. Since then, he had only been partially responsive.

Heero was stretched out on the couch next to Duo. Although he was fully awake, he didn't seem to know exactly where he was. He constantly looked down at Duo, running his hand through the chestnut bangs, then he would mutter something about not being ready.

"Duo? A doctor should be here in a few minutes." No response. "She'll probably want to look you over first…"
    
    "No." Duo shook his head slightly to emphasize his quiet statement. "Heero first."

"But—"

"Heero first." Wufei shook his head, then sat down on the floor next to Duo. The boy's breathing seemed painful, comming in slow, uneven gasps. The infected wounds had given Duo a high fever, and the horrible heat radiating from his body made Wufei cringe. "Fei-chan?"

"What is it, Maxwell?" Wufei immediately regretted his harsh tone. But it was already said, and too late to take it back.

"Could you get me something to drink?" Wufei silently slipped out of the room, grateful for the chance to clear his thoughts.

'Duo left less than a week ago….' Wufei let his mind tick on the current situation as he pulled out two glasses. 'He and Heero could have been sitting there anywhere from a few hours to three days…' The ice clinked melodically as he tossed it into the cups. 'The trip was about a day long in each direction, so Duo's wounds have been there for at least a day, most likely longer. He probably hasn't eaten since then…' Wufei stuck the two glasses into the sink and let them fill with water. 'There's no telling how long it's been for Heero. He was missing for two months before we heard about his execution…' Wufei shuddered as he remembered the haunted look in Duo's eyes that quickly shifted to rage as he watched the announcement on the outdoor screen, and listened to a crowd cheer at the pilot's broadcasted torture session.

Wufei cursed under his breath as he realized that the cups were overflowing, which brought his train of thought to an end. "Can you sit up?" Duo's body twitched slightly before he twisted his mouth into a weary smile.

"Nope. Can't move." Wufei slipped his hand carefully behind the boy's back, then lifted him upright.

"Here." Wufei held out one of the glasses to Duo, but the boy only laughed.

"I told you. I can't move. Period." Duo sighed as Heero's fingers wove their way through his chestnut bangs, then traced their way down the uninjured side of his face. The 02 pilot closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed to almost nothing.

"Samishii desu… samishii desu…" Heero chanted quietly. His voice was dry and weak, adding to his helpless demeanor.

"Duo?" The said boy seemed to be in a trance, his breathing remaining short and light. "Maxwell! Pay attention." Duo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Wufei.

"Ne, Wu-bear. Why don't you give him some water?" Duo smiled as if nothing was wrong with him, and looked over at his distraught koi. Wufei handed the glass of water to Heero, who glared at it as if it were poison. "Daijobu, Hee-chan. Don't worry." Heero reluctantly took the glass in both hands, and drank the entire contents without pausing to breathe. "Feel better koi?" Heero looked down into the empty glass, then into Duo's eyes.

"Gone…"

"Daijobu. No worries. Wu-man has another cup. Do you want more?" Heero put the glass down on the couch next to him, and stared at Duo.

"Gone…" Wufei sighed and picked up the other glass, holding it up to Duo's lips.

"Huh?" Duo looked over the edge of the glass, and up at Wufei.

"Drink it." Duo had no choice but to take a small sip as Wufei slowly tipped the glass toward him. Although Wufei had been careful not to force Duo to take in more than he was able to, the braided boy choked and began to cough violently.

"I-I'm okay… just went down the wrong hole… that's all…" Wufei stared at Duo's shaking body a few minutes longer before responding.

"Do you want to try again?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Duo was more careful with what he was doing this time, and managed to swallow a mouthful.

"Do you want more?" Duo closed his eyes and smiled at Wufei, but didn't answer. "Duo?" The sick boy's smile faltered, and a combination of stomach acid and water slid down the sides of his mouth.

"G-gomen, Wu…" Wufei swiftly cleaned up the mess with his discarded jacket. "I guess I can't keep it down…" Duo's weak laughter scared the Chinese boy. Duo was not a weak person, and it shocked him to see the boy in this state. "Oi, Wu? Someone's at the door…"

Wufei hadn't noticed the urgent knocking on the wooden door until Duo pointed it out. He carefully lowered Duo back onto the floor and opened the door.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd never answer." Sally pressed into the room and kneeled down beside Duo. "My God! What happened?"

"Not sure… gimme a minute to think while you check Heero." Wufei chuckled to himself at Duo's stubbornness. That boy knew all too well that Sally wouldn't ignore him, especially since his injuries were much more severe.

"Don't start fighting with me. You tell me what you remember and I'll look you both over."

"I just got shot at a few times while trying to get Heero out of there. That's all." Sally grunted and pulled a flashlight out of her bag.

"Shot at and _hit_. Did you do anything to treat those?" Sally put her hand on Duo's good cheek and shined the light into Duo's eyes.

"Aiiie! That's bright!" Duo closed his eyes, and Sally sighed in exasperation.

"Why can't you just cooperate for once!"

"Only if you help my Hee-chan."

"Fine." Sally shifted her weight and turned to Heero. "But you'd better cooperate later."

To be continued…

Mel: Next time, exactly what's wrong with Heero? And is Duo's selflessness going to bring his end?

Tsuru: Of course.

Mel: *glares at Tsuru* I haven't decided that yet.

Tsuru: Knowing you, you will.

Mel: *sighs* Fine. Whatever. *calls out* Daichi!!!!!

Daichi: *poofs in* Hai!

Mel: *grins* Good muse. *ruffles his hair*

Daichi: O.o

Mel: Would you mind being my little jap-eng dictionary?

Daichi: Sure. 'Genki desu ka' means 'how are you' or more literally 'are you good?'… 'Daijobu' means 'Okay' but when used in a sentence, its subject is implied. So it could be 'I'm okay', 'You're okay', 'He/she is okay' or 'it's okay'… Finally, Samishii desu means 'I miss you' or 'I missed you'

Mel: ^___^ Arigato!

Daichi: Do itashimashite! *poofs out*

Tsuru: o.O

Mel: ^____^


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, let's see here…" Sally gently touched the side of Heero's face, noting how cool his skin was. She carefully opened the boy's eyes, and nearly jumped in surprise. "My God…" Outside his clouded blue cornea, Heero's eyes were completely red. "Do you know how this happened?"

"Mmmmh…" Duo's eyes flickered open, and he tried to look at Sally. "I remember… they hit him… in the head…" Wufei was surprised that the boy was still awake. He looked so tired. "…It was… when they… they…." Duo closed his eyes and moaned. "…I c-can't… think…."

"Duo?" Sally's voice was urgent. She kneeled down next to Duo, trying to keep his attention. The boy moaned again before opening his eyes.

"I'm fine… just tired…" He then twisted his face into an obviously painful smile. "M-make… make sure Heero is… too…"

"Wufei, get the small red bag out of my big one." Wufei did as he was told, too shocked by Duo's state to complain about taking orders from a woman. When she was handed the bag, Sally pulled out a small knife and a bottle of some sort.

"W-what…?" Duo's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. Sally ignored the boy and brought the knife down to the half healed skin over an infected wound. Puss poured out, and she had to be quick to press a cloth around her incision so she wouldn't make the infection spread more than it already had.

Duo's mouth worked soundlessly, sometimes emitting a small squeak. He was already fighting the black abyss of unconsciousness. This new added shock and pain was too much for him. He took in a sharp breath, then relaxed. He could feel a pleasant sensation overtake him as he stopped using up his energy. He couldn't think why he hadn't done it sooner.

"Duo! Duo! Look at me!" Duo moved his eyes lazily to the side, the breath he had taken in earlier leaving his lungs slowly, without any help from his body other than his open mouth. "Duo, I want you to stay focused. You have to breathe." The boy looked horribly confused by this statement. His mouth moved for a few moments before his voice decided to work with it.

"I-I'm not?" Sally put a hand against Duo's injured cheek. The boy squinted his eyes shut, and tried to move out of the way. He only managed in rolling his head to the side.

"D-Duo?" Heero moved his hand in front of Duo's face so he could see it. The shaking fingers slowly found their way into Duo's bangs again.

"I'll be fine…." Duo forced his tired body to breathe again, which seemed to be quite painful. "I'll be fine…" Sally continued to disinfect and bandage each of Duo's wounds, pausing to wake the boy up every once in a while. Not that he was exactly asleep… Duo simply stared into space, letting his breathing slow to nothing.

"Alright Duo. I'm done." Sally moved back a bit, and looked the boy over. He had been stripped down to his boxers in order to get at everything.

"C-can I sit…. up?" The boy tried to look at Heero, but the boy was out of his line of sight.

"I don't know. Can you?" Sally laughed as Duo did his best to glare at her. "I would prefer if you didn't, but if I don't let you, I know you'll only make things worse for yourself." She carefully lifted Duo's upper body up, and let him lean against her.

"I can…. see him now…" Duo frowned as he saw the infected gash in Heero's forearm. "Why haven't… you cleaned that… yet?"

"I can't be in two places at once." Sally looked over at Wufei, who was disposing of the puss-soaked cloth. "Wufei, would you mind keeping Duo up like this so he can see Heero? I'm afraid to let him lean up against anything that can't catch him if he falls." Wufei nodded, and silently slipped into Sally's place, leaving her free to take care of the other injured boy.

Heero made a small sound of surprise as Sally tried to re-open the wound on his arm. He scooted back on the sofa to try and escape the knife, but cried out in pain as he did. He could feel the skin on his back tear from the movement.

"Hold still Heero. I have to clean this before you end up like Duo."

"H-hey." Duo wrinkled his nose at Sally's remark, unable to do much else.

"You stay still too." She brought the knife back up to the wound, and carefully dragged the blade across the skin. Heero stopped struggling, and looked helplessly over at Duo. "Alright. I'm finished with that one." She sat back on her heals next to the couch, and slowly looked Heero over. "Do you think you could sit up for me? I want to take your shirt off." Heero's eyes flicked over to the knife now sitting on the floor, then he shook his head.

"N-no… not again… not again… just kill me…please…" Sally took a deep breath, and lifted Heero upright. The boy didn't fight back, but he did close his eyes and whimper as sally gently raised the shirt off of him.

"Duo?" The boy leaning against Wufei opened his eyes and looked over at Sally. "Could you tell me what could have happened to Heero when you were getting him out of there?" She reached into her bag and pulled out yet another clean cloth, soaking it with a cold liquid before pressing it firmly against Heero's back. The boy would gasp slightly as the liquid burned in the various cuts that his torturers had made while questioning him.

"I-I…. I don't think…. He was shot…. I tried to… to…" Duo closed his eyes and growled. "I …c-can't think!"

"It's alright Duo. I was just trying to figure out how old these cuts were." Sally finished wrapping Heero's back with gauze, then looked for her next target. She gasped as she noticed something for the first time.

"What is it?" Wufei finally found his voice. He said it so quietly, he was afraid he wouldn't be heard.

"I don't know yet… The crotch of his pants is stained with blood…" The woman turned so she could look Heero in the eyes. "Is it alright if I take your pants off? I need to see what happened to you, unless you can tell me what happened." Heero's eyes widened, and he looked down at the knife in horror once again.

"Don't worry he….ero… she won't hurt you… I promise…" Duo had begun to shake involuntarily, and began to lean to the side. His eyes and mouth formed distinct 'o' shapes as he fell, only missing the floor because Wufei put his arms around the boy's chest, holding him in place. "Th-thanks…"

Sally put her hands on Heero's hips, and started to slide the black fabric down. Heero quickly grabbed her hands, and pulled them around in front of him, wrapping them around his waist so he could feel where they were. "Heero, let go. I'm not going to hurt you." The Japanese boy's shoulders shook horribly, and Sally wondered if he was crying.

"Leave me alone… please… don't do this again…"

"It's alright. I'm not going to do anything." Sally slowly backed away from the shaken boy, and his hands drop away from hers. "Wufei? Put Duo down, carefully, then come with me." She then stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"h-hey… ask her if H-Heero's… if he'll be alright… ok-kay?" Duo gave Wufei the best grin he could muster as he was placed back on the floor. The Chinese boy simply nodded, and left the room.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"As far as I can tell, Heero should make a full physical recovery. Though he obviously needs something to eat to give him the energy to fight the infection—"  


"What about Duo?" Wufei knew perfectly well that Heero would make a full recovery. His injuries were much more severe after self-destructing his gundam. But Duo had never been in such a bad position, and his body didn't seem to be reacting well.

"I don't think he'll live." Wufei looked up at Sally's blunt answer. He would have expected her to say something like that using a little more tact. He searched the woman's face for any sign of sadness, and found what he was looking for. What surprised him was how composed she had managed to keep herself. She was obviously no ordinary woman… "He might, but it's a slim chance. Even if he does survive, he'll be paralyzed. The infection from the wound near his collar bone spread to his vertebrae. That's why he can't move."

"What do we do for them now?"

"Well, I suggest getting them something to eat." Sally reached into her large bag of supplies, and produced a small can. "Protein shake. Tastes horrible, but you should be able to get Duo to swallow this." Wufei took the can in his hand, and shook his head.

"I tried to give him a drink of water earlier. He couldn't keep it down." Sally sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, get him to try it anyway. I don't have anything else." Wufei nodded. "Do you have any soup? Preferably something with soft chunks." Wufei nodded again, and pulled out some chicken noodle soup from the closet. Duo had always complained when they didn't have any in the house, as he was constantly suffering from one ailment or another (mostly boredom, which he insisted chicken noodle soup could cure…) "That's perfect." Sally took the can of soup from Wufei, and dumped its contents into a pot on the stove.

While she prepared Heero's soup, Wufei left to give Duo his first meal in days.

"Nnnh?" Duo asked sleepily. "What's th-that?"

"A milkshake. Can you drink it?" Duo laughed softly, and gave his friend a smile that was genuine.

"We both know… how well that went last time…" Wufei once again put his arm around the braided boy's back, lifting him up slightly. He then opened the can of liquid and held it up to Duo's mouth.

"Let me know if you've had enough." Wufei got a muffled "how?" out of the boy before he busied himself with swallowing the thick fluid. After a few moments, Wufei pulled back the can, and waited for Duo to say something.

"O-okay… I'm ready." They continued this cycle until the boy had successfully downed the entire shake.

"So, how is he doing?" Sally walked into the room, carrying a bowl of soup in one hand, and a spoon in the other.

"T-t….hnnnnnn…." Duo tried to answer, but didn't have the energy. His eyes closed, and his head fell slightly to the side. Wufei stiffened slightly, and tried to wake him up.

"Duo?"

"Let him sleep. He needs it. Just try to keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't stop breathing." Sally held the spoon up in front of Heero, offering it to him. The boy cautiously took it, and tasted the soup. "Is it too hot?" Sally got her answer by watching as Heero deserted the spoon, and hungrily devoured the food in the bowl. Sally couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"M-more." Heero shoved the bowl back into Sally's hands, and looked into the empty pit.

"Why don't you get some rest first? You can have some more after you wake up." Heero nodded slowly, then looked over at Duo.

"D-Duo?"

"He's asleep. Wufei and I are going to carry him into bed. If you want, I can help you walk to your room when you get back." Heero shook his head, and stood up on his wavering legs. He spared one last glance back at Duo, before leaving the room.

"How do we do this?"

"I'll grab his legs, and you keep hold of his upper body. Try not to disturb his injuries." Wufei nodded in understanding, and the two made their way into Duo's room, where they gently placed him down on the bed.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Heero laid in bed, only half awake. Slowly, he was beginning to remember what had happened to him for the past few months. Flashes of his tormentors, knives, angered expressions when he wasn't phased by the cuts… He shuddered as he remembered what they had resorted to, even after they no longer expected to get information out of him. Pushing the thought aside, he sat up in bed.

'I should probably change…' He hadn't been allowed a change of clothes because he was a prisoner, and he was probably starting to smell. He reached into the dresser next to the bed and searched for the loosest pair of pants he owned. Finally, he gave up and just pulled out a pair of spandex. He didn't really need a shirt. There were no females in the house to offend, and even if there were, his upper body was so bandaged up that everything was covered.

Heero contemplated getting a shower, but figured that it would take too long to re-bandage himself once he was finished. But he found himself in the bathroom anyway, and felt rather lost.

He stood in front of the mirror, amazed by how sickly he looked. He knew he hadn't been getting the best nutrition, but he never thought they were starving him. Heero brought a hand up to trace it's way along his jawbone, which showed easily through his thin skin. He literally looked like a walking skeleton. His fingers traveled along the dry, papery surface, and paused at a few scars on his neck. He closed his eyes as he remembered where they had come from…

__

"Insolent brat! You answer when the commander speaks to you. What is you name?" Heero ignored the man in front of him, who was obviously loosing his temper. "Answer him!!!" Heero was surprised as he was lifted out of his chair, and slammed into a wall. Strong hands wrapped around his neck, choking him. He tried to keep himself focused. They could do whatever they wanted to him when he was unconscious.

"Tom! Put him down!" Images were becoming fuzzy, and colors started to blur into each other. Heero sputtered slightly, and tried to pry the hands away from his throat. "That's a direct order! Put him down!" Heero was dropped roughly on the floor. He took large gasps of air, trying to clear his vision. At last, he could weakly get to his feet, and sit down in his chair. Bringing his hands up to his sore neck, he noticed that his skin had been punctured. He stared at the blood on his hands in mild surprise, before he was dragged to his feet to return to his cell.

Heero moved his hands down to his sides, and slowly pulled his pants off. He was surprised when he felt that there was something in his pocket. He reached in, and felt his fingers wrap around something cold and soft. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and feared seeing what he knew was true. Still, he gingerly took the object out, and stared at it in his hand.

Dropping the cylindrical object on the floor, he dived for the toilet, and brought back up the meal he had eaten hours earlier. 

Wufei raced into the bathroom, slightly stunned by Heero. Once he got his mind working enough to tell him that the boy was dry heaving, he grabbed a cup of water off of the sink, and filled it with water. "Drink this. It will help." Heero nodded, and gulped down some of the water, before he regurgitated that as well. The Chinese boy did everything within his power to keep his composure, even though he was feeling equally sickened.

Heero's genitals were lying on the cold tile floor, three feet from their owner's body…

To be continued…

Mel: *evil grin* Now, who saw that happening? Huh? Huh? *evil laugh*

Tsuru: O.O *walks away stunned*

Mel: Hey! Wait a sec! Where are you going?

Tsuru: I resign. I'm going to go work on Gundam Pilots as Sims, where it's safe. *poofs out*

Mel: *shrugs* Ah well, who wants some more? *evil grin*


End file.
